Del porqué hacer buenas obras es saludable
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· ¿Por qué Potter no puede librarse de los insufribles Weasley? Es algo que Draco jamás comprenderá, por eso decide hacer su buena obra del año alejando a Harry de los pelirrojos y pecosos Weasley... · Respuesta al reto de Selene2000·


_Bueno, aquí estamos un año más con los retos de Halloween. Este año los subiré en diferentes hilos porque, aparte de ser bastante diferentes, los hay condenadamente largos. Espero que los disfrutéis igualmente ^_^  
_

_**Retadora:** eratoirae (Parte Peor, es decir, Selene 2000)  
_

_**Reto:** Si Draco hay algo que odia por sobre todas las cosas es a los pobres y rojos Weasley, no porque él sea prejuicioso, es simplemente que estéticamente no pegan ni con el palo de la escoba. Es por ello y sólo por ello, que decide hacerle un favor a Harry tirándoselo, quiere que descubra las grandes diferencias entre una pecosa pelos rata y la más fina piel que Dios ha creado. Porque al fin y al cabo Draco era una persona bondadosa que de vez en cuando hacía obras de caridad._

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mérito de personajes y lugares para JK Rowling, que tiene los millones que la acreditan como propietaria. Yo no tengo ni un triste euro que diga lo contrario._

**

* * *

  
**

**Del porqué hacer buenas obras es saludable **

**__________________________________________**

Los Weasley eran un fastidio, indudablemente. Uno no podía caminar de forma apacible por el Callejón Diagón sin encontrarse a algún miembro de toda esa prole que los pelirrojos, y lo peor era que la gente había aprendido a tratarlos con deferencia por ser los incuestionables amigos de Potter.

Potter, el estúpido, maldito y jodidamente sexy Potter, que se vanagloriaba de anteponer siempre a sus amigos a cualquier otra cosa, aunque esa otra cosa fuese él mismo. Porque por alguna estúpida razón seguía pensando que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso donde nadie quería hacerle daño, cuando la realidad era más bien que el mundo era un lugar odioso donde nadie se _atrevía_ a hacerle daño.

Idiotas. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que era tan peligroso como un minúsculo micropuff. Al menos, ese "respeto" que obtenía de la gente lo mantenía apartado de los problemas, y la verdad, era todo un alivio. No es que a Draco le importara, ni mucho menos, pero con la conocida tendencia al suicidio que tenía en la escuela había pensado que, de adulto, haría de su trabajo de auror un infierno por tener que salvarle el culo en cada ocasión. Y afortunadamente no había sido así.

De hecho, el local que había comprado Potter en el Callejón Diagón era uno de los más tranquilos ―y aunque nunca lo admitiría, de los más elegantes ―que podía ofrecer el Londres mágico. Sólo tenía una pega, y era que los insoportables Weasley parecían haber trasladado allí su madriguera de forma permanente, porque siempre podías encontrar a alguno entrando o saliendo del café. Y no había palabras para describir cuán desagradable resultaba eso.

Draco, al igual que la mayoría de los aurores, había cogido la costumbre de ir allí cada vez que terminaba su turno, al principio por pura curiosidad, y luego porque resultó ser un lugar realmente agradable. Había sentido cierto recelo cuando un compañero le había propuesto ir allí la primera vez, sabiendo que Potter era el dueño, y conociendo su _nefasto_ sentido del gusto y la propiedad. Pero hasta _eso_ había cambiado. Y no era lo único.

Potter estaba bueno. No en el sentido de resultar ligeramente agradable a la vista, o de tener una cara que resultara atractiva, no. Potter estaba _jodidamente_ bueno. Siempre que iba allí, la mitad del local, si no es que todo, se lo follaba con la mirada. Y lo peor es que Draco ya no podía excusarse en que era un gilipollas porque hasta había conseguido caerle bien.

No, el único problema que tenía eran los puñeteros Weasley, que merodeaban a su alrededor como aves de rapiña, convirtiéndolo casi en una propiedad más. Especialmente la chica, por llamarla de algún modo, que merodeaba a su alrededor poniéndole ojitos y toqueteándose el pelo a cada rato. Un espectáculo bochornoso.

Draco se había propuesto librarlo de ese pequeño inconveniente, porque así no sólo le estaría haciendo un favor a Harry, sino a toda la sociedad.

Desgraciadamente el asesinato no era una opción. Los del Wizengamot eran demasiado quisquillosos con el tema, y estaba seguro de que se empeñarían en mandarlo a Azkaban, aun cuando sería una obvia obra de caridad librar al mundo de esa plaga. Así que había tenido que buscar otra solución, y la había encontrado: Iba a convertir a Harry en alguien de _su_ propiedad. Y luego no dejaría que ninguno de los Weasley le pusiera siquiera la vista encima.

Lo tenía perfectamente estudiado. Esa noche se dejaría caer en el local de Harry, solo, y charlaría con él incitándolo a tomar alcohol. Cuando ya estuviese bastante borracho, lo retaría a alguna estúpida cosa, como, por poner un ejemplo, a que se acostara con él. Y entonces se lo llevaría a su apartamento para no dejarlo volver a salir. Algo sencillo y rápido.

Bueno, puede que precisamente "rápido" no fuese el adjetivo correcto. Algo sencillo y... placentero. Muy placentero, al menos para Harry, que se daría cuenta inmediatamente de la enorme diferencia entre su divina perfección y los adefesios andantes llenos de piojos que eran los Weasley. Normalmente era una diferencia que se veía a simple vista, pero todo el mundo sabía que Harry era algo lento para entender las cosas, aunque fuera algo tan, tan simple. Y tan evidente.

Así que iba a despertar sus sentidos, todos y cada uno, para lograr que se olvidara de los malditos pelirrojos. Y si en el proceso, quedaba atrapado y no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, no era culpa suya. Era simplemente la consecuencia lógica ante sus... capacidades. Y su encanto natural. Al final iba a estarle eternamente agradecido por su buena obra...

.

.

.

¿Por qué un puto plan, tan perfectamente elaborado, tenía que salir tan jodidamente mal?

Draco seguía haciéndose esa misma pregunta una y otra vez, aun después de veinticinco años. No podía entender en qué momento se habían torcido las cosas, ni el punto exacto en que había perdido el control de la situación, pero era innegable que _algo_ había fallado.

Porque en lugar de librarse de los Weasley para siempre, en ese momento se hallaba sentado en el salón de su casa, rodeado por ellos, celebrando la noche de Halloween con sus galletas caseras y sus canciones desafinadas. Lo peor es que debería haber sido más horrible que una pesadilla.

Pero no lo era.

Porque Harry estaba sentado frente a él, sonriéndole de ese modo que lo hacía sentir aún más especial, y mirándole con la promesa de una apasionada recompensa por aguantar todo ese infierno.

Y Draco sólo podía estarle agradecido al momento en que había decidido ponerse a hacer obras de caridad.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Como siempre, para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, estoy a un review de distancia._

_Saludos,_

_Missi_


End file.
